Dudas
by MissUchiha89
Summary: Sakura está por casarse con el hombre por el que tanto luchó. Sin embargo, nunca se preguntó si sería lo correcto, ni tuvo idea de los sentimientos que los unen a ambos. De a poco, comienza a notar su realidad junto a él; y se pregunta si será lo correcto. "El amor se demuestra", eso es algo que ella va a ir descubriendo con el paso del tiempo. Esto no es un Sasusaku


Dudas

Los claros ojos de Sakura, se abrieron en la penumbra de la habitación y se mantuvieron fijos en el color hueso del techo. El lugar era iluminado por la claridad que se filtraba por el ventanal de la mansión y el reflejo de la luna hacia una perfecta combinación con los matices de las claras cortinas que ondeaban leves por la brisa.

Pero ella, no es capaz de notarlo. Se encontraba lejos, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos y deseos. Se sentía arder por dentro y deseaba con desespero, las manos de ese hombre que le era prohibido.

Se sentía confusa, porque lo soñó haciéndola suya, basándola con pasión y anhelo. Con una urgencia de amarla que iba mas allá de lo que ella podría imaginar. No sentía algo así desde hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco vio nunca, ese mismo fuego con el que el la miraba, en los ojos de su prometido.

¡No podía soñar una cosa semejante, cuando eran amigos desde la infancia!

No ahora que iba a casarse con el hombre por el que tanto luchó, al que tanto amor profesó con devoción.

Pero... ¿Si lo amaba tanto, cómo es que se encontraba en ese estado?

Tan confundida.

Algo dentro suyo, le insistía; le pedía y hasta casi rogaba, que piense bien las cosas. Por alguna razón, la sensación de estar haciendo lo incorrecto la acosaba constantemente. Sin embargo, por muy confundida que se encontrara no podía tirar tantos años, junto al que en unos días se convertiría en su marido, por la borda, solo por un sueño.

Seguramente se trataría de algún temor por el que pasan todas las novias antes de la boda. Ese temor a estar haciendo lo incorrecto.

–...Sasuke, es el indicado. – se dijo a sí misma, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

Pero su pecho y su respiración todavía se hallaban descontrolados por ese hombre de sus sueños. Por esas manos que la recorrieron sin pudores, produciendo en ella tanto placer, tanto anhelo por tener más de él.

Por desgracia, su pequeño momento juntos acabó, cuando ella despertó de su inconcluso. Todo se desvaneció mucho antes de poder explorar el cuerpo de su amigo.

Corrió las sábanas que la cubrían y acarició suavemente sus piernas, subiendo de a poco su camisón, recreando la forma en que las expertas manos su amante de fantasía la tocaron. Los ojos de Sakura, se cerraron, queriendo poder verlo y sentir al máximo, la experiencia que le brindaban sus manos y las caricias que desperdigaba a cada sentimiento de su ansiosa piel. El solo recuerdo la excitó. Llevó sus manos hacia su intimidad y tocó con delicadeza aquella zona que necesitaba de las atenciones de ese hombre, que parecía decidido a permanecer dentro de su mente atormentándola. Metió sus dedos dentro de su cavidad y los movió de dentro hacia afuera, pensando en la exquisitez de su cuerpo masculino rozando el de ella; y en su boca buscando la suya con ansias, devorándola con brío. Tanta necesidad, secaban los labios de Sakura y le robaban suspiros de puro deseo, clamando por un instante de realidad con él.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Por qué ya no podía verlo como a un amigo? O más bien, ¿Cuándo dejó de verlo como tal? ¿Cuándo fue que sus jades comenzaron a verlo como a un hombre?

Temía la respuesta.

En ningún momento los dedos de Sakura, se detuvieron, decididos a brindarle un placentero momento. Al llegar al clímax, la comisura de los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida.

Alcanzar exitosamente la culminación de su fantasía la dejó a Sakura complacida, aunque no completa. Pues aunque se sintió bien, ahora sabía que algo con su relación no andaba bien. Soñar con él, solo le confirmaba que necesitaba de las atenciones que le negaba su amado.

Volviendo a abrir los ojos y regresando a la realidad, la mujer exhaló. Bajó sus pies de la cama y a paso tranquilo fue hacia el cuarto de baño, necesitaba una larga ducha. La bruma del sueño aún la cubría y su necesidad de hacerlo realidad eran enormes.

Perdida en ese embrujo, fue desvistiéndose; caminó unos pasos, abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó al agua tibia caer por su rostro. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó atrapar una vez más por las imágenes en su mente; deslizó con lujuria el jabón por su cuerpo. Se molestó levemente, porque sus caricias no le brindaban ni remotamente el consuelo que necesitaba; necesita tanto que se hiciese realidad, eso que no tenía hace tiempo.

Alguien que la desee y tenga la predisposición de complacerla.

Sakura no oyó a nadie entrar a su habitación y menos que menos, al baño con ella; pero sí, notó un cuerpo sumarse a la ducha y tocar sus senos en masajes circulares. Ella se entregó por completo.

Eso no era una fantasía, su mente no tenía ese poder.

Los besos sobre su cuello lograban apartar de la mente de la pelirosa, cualquier interrogante interesaría. Pronto se acomodó mejor, en su lugar de la ducha para dejar entrar al miembro que buscaba penetrarla.

El vaivén de ambas caderas, el agua de la ducha, los besos apasionados sobre su cuello.

Seguro si Adonis oyó su clamor y se materializó para amarla de la forma en que lo hacia ahora.

La magia acabó cuando, el orgasmo de él llegó y sin esperar por el suyo se descargó, dando por finalizado el acto sexual y con el, su fantasía.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron.

La frente del ingrato se recostó sobre la unión de su cuello y hombro, buscando recobrar el aliento. Desconcertada, pero sobretodo frustrada, la mano de Sakura alcanzó la nuca del hombre a su espalda. El cabello corto que tocó, la devolvió a su realidad.

Ese no era Itachi.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se giró y se encontró con su prometido. El único que debió haber podido entrar a su cierto, el único que debió ser el protagonista de sus fantasías, el único que ahora la hacia sentir tan vacía.

Sin decir una sola palabra, ella salió de la ducha dejándolo completamente solo, igual que él se lo hizo tantas otras veces.

El sabor amargo que sentía no lo podía expresar con palabras.

Su vacío era grande.

Pero sus dudas aún más.

No sabía qué hacer, justo a días de su boda, comenzaba a preguntarse si sería capaz de soportar las migajas que recibía.

Se preguntó, si se amaban.

Al ver lo ojos de Sasuke, no veía nada. Realmente, ¿Que lo impulsó a pedirle matrimonio?

Ella sabía hace mucho tiempo, que solo ella lo amaba y que no era recíproco. Pero pensó que con que él le siguiera el juego podría vivir. Ahora se daba cuenta que no y todo era a causa de Itachi que le mostró más interés que su hermano en los años que llevaban como novios.

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Estarían haciendo bien, queriendo casarse?

Necesitaba con urgencia aclarar esas dudas.

Antes de que fuese tarde.

Se limpió las lágrimas que caían. Lágrimas que no eran por otra cosa, que el mal sabor de saber que en el fondo siempre estuvo consciente de que él no la amaba y que si pedía explicaciones saldría perdiendo.

Lágrimas porque nunca se sintió tan sola y desdichada como ahora notaba que lo era.

Se las limpió porque era absurdo llorar, ella se las buscó. Por caprichosa y obstinada, pagaba las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo cumplía con su rol de pareja y permanecía a su lado, pese a todo.

Aunque doliese, debía encarar a Sasuke y hablarlo. Era su futuro juntos, un futuro en el que sería muy infeliz.

Quizás sí lo hablaban, ella podría entender que solo eran miedos sin fundamento y él si sentía algo por ella, pero era muy cerrado para demostrarlo.

Pero sabía que no era ese el caso.

De todas formas, por una vez en su vida, debía ser fuerte y afrontar la verdad.

El rostro de Sakura se ladeó, al oír los pasos de él, alejarse en dirección de la puerta.

Se fue.

Ella caminó hacia la ducha nuevamente, decidiendo bañarse para quitar de su cuerpo todo rastro de Sasuke.

Tenía una cuenta regresiva, para decidir que camino tomar y el tiempo comenzaba a acabarse.

Sakura suspiró, derrotada y cansada de pensar.

–¿Qué haré? –


End file.
